


Wolf Kids

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [10]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Amelia is 5’3, Angst, Animal Death, Babysitting, Blood, Bonding, Chiyome is as tall as Gandhi so 4’10, Comedy, Comfort, Domestic, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Friend group, Friendship, Gogh didn’t come along because he doesn’t like Gandhi that much, Gore, I mean yeah I think by prom episode things were made up, I’m trying to make it realistic to the show while also having my plot things happen, Joangogh real, Loss of Eyes, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Meeting, OC plus canon, OH BOY HERE COMES THE NEXT BIG PLOT DEVELOPMENT, Parappa - Freeform, Siblings, Sisters, Suiko is 6’2 and I hc JFK as 6 ft, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolfjfk, but I still imagine that they just don’t get along, chiyome digimon and Pokémon kid, could also count as, digimon - Freeform, friend hangout, gfk, hanzo gifted Chiyome the parappa, he isn’t here bc he lives 30 minutes away and his moms are still a bit nervous, if you have no idea what I’m talking about, jfk is confused Gandhi thinks digimon is a Pokémon rip-off, joan is fifth wheel lol, leo and scudworth aren’t gonna get along realistically, please don’t call it cringe please plea, plus jfk is too loud for Gogh, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: JFK and Gandhi are called up to the Principal’s office on a Wednesday afternoon, only to learn of the terrible event that took place the night before. There’s also an important request someone has for JFK..
Relationships: Cleopatra & Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Gandhi & JFK (Clone High), Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Afternoon News

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this I realized I kinda screwup timeline events in the previous story’s third chapter, so here’s an update:  
> This fic takes place Wednesday afternoon, and the third chapter of my previous fic takes place at two different time periods; Wednesday morning, then Wednesday evening at the end.  
> There will be more chapters to this fic, as we’ll get to see the babysitting happen and then the aftermath of that  
> I hope everyone who came here for GFK will also like the inclusion of fan clones, I think of it as adding more characters in a show’s second season.  
> You’ll still get main cast stuff though!  
> Also, I feel like I should list the chronological order of the stories so far for people who are new.  
> 1\. First Night  
> 2\. I guess all we’ve got is each other now  
> 3\. An Old “Friend”  
> 4\. Toe Beans  
> 5\. Mean Ol’ Blue Moon  
> 6\. Best Night of Our Lives  
> 7\. Well, This Is Awkward  
> 8\. Yup, Completely Understand That!  
> 9\. 二月  
> 10\. This one!

“Pst, Fitz.”

JFK looked up from the history quiz he was working on and at Gandhi, who was sitting on his right. He could tell that Gandhi was having a hard time concentrating, since he’d been looking around the room periodically and doodling Pokémon when he was supposed to be answering questions. He just had one more question to answer, but it was one of those questions that required 1-2 paragraphs. JFK was on the same question, and was similarly stumped but for a different reason. He’d never been good at answering quiz or test questions that required a lot of words, so he’d been erasing his work several times.

“You got gum? I forgot mine at ho-“  
Gandhi was interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing, and both teens sighed inwardly with relief. Even if Mr. Sheepman made them finish the quiz another time, they didn’t have to worry about it anymore today.

“JFK, Gandhi, report to my office immediately!” Scudworth’s voice came over the loudspeaker. This got the entire class to look at them, wondering what exactly they’d broken to get them sent to the principal’s office.

“Okay, what did you two do?” Joan asked, which simply got a shrug from both of them.

“Let us know when you’re let out so we can go to the Grassy Knoll!” Abe said over the commotion of students leaving the classroom. JFK and Gandhi nodded, and went their separate ways with Joan, Abe, and Cleo as they left the room. JFK was carrying both of their backpacks, since Gandhi was still recovering.

“Duuuuude, you think Scudworth knows it’s us who sprayed painted the back of the school? I thought there were no cameras there man.” Gandhi said.

“I er uh, thought so too. Hey, hold on.” JFK said, putting his arm out in front of Gandhi as they reached the principal’s office door.  
Before Gandhi could ask why they stopped, he began to hear the conversation from inside.

“Okay, this time, let me tell them.”

“Mr. Jackson she’s my clone, I should do that!”

“No, the last time you told Kennedy important information you just escalated the situation. Besides, this is kinda my department, remember?”

“You didn’t create Mochizuki Mr. Jackson!”

“This isn’t about who created her, this is about her being a-“

“Um, I’m really sorry to interrupt, but I think JFK and Gandhi are standing outside.” Suiko interrupted yet another argument between Scudworth and Leo.

“I’ll let them iiiiiiiin.” Mr. B said as he rolled over to the door. When he opened it, JFK and Gandhi saw their principal and Mr. Jackson standing in front of each other and Suiko, a senior at their school, sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Scudworth went back to his desk while Mr. Jackson stood beside it.

“Take a seat you two, you’re not in trouble.” Leo tried to reassure them. JFK and Gandhi reluctantly sat themselves down at the other two chairs near the desk.

“Hey, I think I uh recognize you! You’re one of the senior chicks right?” JFK asked Suiko.

“Yes, I am Kennedy. My name is Suiko.” The girl next to him said in a professional and matter-of-fact manner, although underneath it JFK could’ve sworn he sensed nervousness.

“We called you two down because we have something important to discuss.” Scudworth stated.

“About, um, what exactly?” Gandhi asked, trying to gauge how much his principal was aware of.

“Werewolf related information.” Leo interjected.

“Like an uh, another lesson? I’m still tryna make sense of the one you gave us a week ago!” JFK protested.

“Kennedy, Mahatma, do you recognize the name Mochizuki Chiyome?” Leo asked them.

“Isn’t she uh, a freshman? I may’ve shoved her into a locka’ last fall with 50 or something otha’ freshman.” JFK said. Gandhi shook his head, unaware of both her and the locker thing.

“Yes, she i- wait, how-“

“Oh yes, I remember that! That was quite the eventful day, wasn’t it JFK? Didn’t you also throw a dead gopher in the girl’s bathroom?” Scudworth asked.

“Heh, yeah! Hey wait, Suiko, weren’t ya-“

“Yes Kennedy, I was there.” Suiko said between gritted teeth, trying her hardest to remain civil.

“Okay okay, let’s get back on track. Last night, two of my colleagues, Elaine Rose and Arthur Rose, saved her life from a werewolf attack. By the time they got there however, she’d already been bitten.”  
Leo said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. 

The mood shift in the room was very apparent once those words left his mouth. JFK went from smiling his signature grin to having an expression of shock and concern, Gandhi doing the same thing. Suiko looked down at her lap, and clutched her dress tightly.

“Wait, you uh, mean that kid is-“

“A werewolf like you now, yes JFK.” Scudworth interrupted, casting a glare at Leo before looking back at him with serious eyes.

“She’s not the same type as you though Kennedy. Do you remember what the Night Stalker type is like?” Leo asked JFK.

“Er uh, tall with these big saucer eyes?” JFK responded, making circles with his fingers around his eyes to make what he was saying clearer.

“What kind of name is Night Stalker?” Scudworth interrupted.

“We’ve been over this Scudworth, I’m not the one who came up with the name. A person from the 1800s did.” Leo responded to Scudworth’s interjection.

“Doesn’t make the name any less ridiculous.” Scudworth said, rolling his eyes.

“Kennedy?”

JFK’s focus went from in his own head to back in the conversation at that, and he looked up at Suiko.

“Er uh, yeah?”

“I have something important to ask you. You see, I have to work on Tuesday and Friday nights, and Chiyome and her sister Amelia aren’t allowed to be in the house by themselves. I don’t think it’d be a good idea to have regular babysitters watch Chiyome, our mom lives out of town, and Mr. Jackson can’t watch her because Shadowy Figure could learn about Chiyome, so...”

“You uh, want me to?”

“Yes.”

JFK’s head felt like it was spinning. First he learned that there was another student werewolf, and now he may have to be responsible for her? It didn’t help things that she probably disliked him for the whole locker thing, since that was their only real interaction. This was gonna be a nightmare...

But at the same time-

Would it help her to have someone who’s gone through what she’s gone through? If he was in her position, he’d appreciate that kind of help. Being a werewolf wasn’t something JFK wished on anyone, it was scary as hell knowing that you could lose control and kill someone. Transformation was excruciating too, just thinking about someone younger than him going through that made his heart sink a little. Okay, okay, he was going to try to do this, even if him and that kid ended up not getting along.

“Fitz, you good? You’ve been staring at the wall for two minutes.” Gandhi suddenly interrupted his train of thought. JFK blinked several times before looking back at Suiko.

“I’ll uh, do it. I can’t promise that she’ll like me though.” JFK awkwardly said, giving out a small nervous laugh at end.

“Oh trust me, I don’t expect her to like you right away, just promise me you won’t give her more reasons to dislike her, would you?” Suiko asked sweetly, but with that edge to her voice that only those her knew her recognized.

“Uh, what does that mean?” JFK asked, not able to pick up on what Suiko said.

“Don’t lay a finger on her.” Suiko said, a slight growl now in her voice.

“Oh! I uh, won’t do anythin’ like that. I’ve babysat before y’know, and m’ pretty sure you’re not supposta’ bully the kids you’re watchin’.” JFK said with his hands up. He knew from experience with Joan that tone of voice, and he wasn’t gonna risk making this lady angry. Wasn’t she taller than him or something?

“Good, the little arrangement has been made, we can go now.” Scudworth concluded, getting up from his desk and proceeding to pack his things.

“Oh uh, Suiko-“

“Take this, it has our address on it.” Suiko interrupted, giving JFK a small slip of paper from the pocket of the dark blue coat she was wearing. 

JFK simply nodded, and with that him and Gandhi walked out of the school building and to JFK’s van. Once they were in the van, instead of starting up the vehicle, JFK let out a long sigh and slumped back into his seat. Yeah he agreed to do it, but he was still understandably worried.

“Don’t worry Fitzy baby, we’ll figure this out. I’ve got experience with werewolves too, so I’ll help!” Gandhi said, putting his hand on JFK’s shoulder. 

“You don’t gotta do that for me babe. You er uh, already gotta deal with me two nights a week.” JFK said, turning in his seat so that he was facing Gandhi.

“I wouldn’t call it “dealing with”, I like spending time with you!” Gandhi assured him.

“Even when I’m a giant dog person?” JFK asked, sub-consciously revealing his sharp teeth. 

“Yeah! It’s fun when I don’t have to worry about what you’ll do.” Gandhi chirped, now tapping his foot on the van floor to get out some of his energy.

“Heheh, yeah.” JFK laughed softly, leaning forward so he could peck him on the forehead.

“Okay, let’s head over to the Grassy Knoll already, I’m starving! I’ll call Abe and tell him.” Gandhi exclaimed. He hadn’t of eaten much of lunch earlier, since none of the options were good for the main course.

“Alright! I’ll uh, get us some nuggets and fries!” JFK responded excitedly as he turned back to the wheel.

~

“Hey Abe, check this ou-“  
Gandhi was interrupted by Cleo snatching the two forks he had away from him.

“I’m not letting you do that again.” Cleo whispered annoyedly, hoping that Gandhi hadn’t of drawn too much attention to the group of five. 

“Wait, when did I-“

“Don’t worry Cleo, Gandhi has shoved tons of things up his nose. He’ll be fine.” Abe interjected, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“The last time Gandhi shoved forks up his nose he accidentally sent them through it, and our- my foster mom had to take him to the hospital.” Cleo explained.

“Oh yeahhhh! wasn’t I like- five or something?” Gandhi asked, now just tearing his napkin apart into little pieces. JFK just sat next him, taking in this whole conversation as he ate. Joan was sitting away from the two couples and doodling in her sketchbook.

“Hang on, I think I remember it too. I wasn’t there, but I vaguely remember you having to wear bandages over your nose.” Abe said.

“Hmmm, hey! What if I-“

“Don’t shove the spoons up your nose.” Joan interrupted Gandhi, not even looking up from her sketchbook as she did so.

“Aw c’mon Joan, you’re no fun!” Gandhi huffed.

“Those spoons belong to the restaurant Gandhi, and it’s flu season.” Joan said with an eyeroll. 

“I’ll just wipe them off after, and they wash them anyway.” Gandhi said before sticking the spoons up his nose, “Abe, look! I’m a guy with two spoons up his nose!”

Cleo and Joan sighed with annoyance, and Abe started laughing. JFK let out a small laugh, and held his hand over his mouth so he didn’t spit food on his boyfriend next to him. It seemed like he was more toned down than usual, and Cleo picked up on it.

“You alright JFK?” Cleo asked before taking a bite of her salad.

“Oh, er uh, yeah. It’s just, uh, something that happened today.” JFK said, putting his hand on his neck awkwardly.

“Wait, did Scudworth find out about the graffiti?” Abe asked.

“I don’t think so, but we were called into this meeting with him and a few other people about- uh- hang on.” Gandhi stuttered before pulling a sketchbook and pencil out of his backpack. He then began to write something, and once he was done he handed the sketchbook to Abe. Abe looked confused, but as he read what Gandhi had wrote his eyes widened. He also turned the sketchbook so that Cleo and Joan could read it too.

“We met with this senior girl named Suiko and that Mr. Jackson guy I told you guys about. Suiko’s sister Chiyome is a werewolf, and JFK agreed to babysit her on nights when Suiko has to work. I’m gonna help JFK, and we’re pretty sure she’s not gonna like him. You guys know anything about her? We don’t.”

“Well, I know Suiko. She’s popular like me, but we aren’t really in the same social group. I didn’t even know she had a sister.” Cleo answered.

Abe simply shook in head in response to the question.

“I know her. She’s a goth girl like me, and I heard that she climbs in the vents. She’s in Art Club with me, and sometimes she compliments my art.” Joan answered.

“Hey wait, why do you two think she won’t like JFK?” Abe asked.

“She’s a freshman Lincoln, and I er, shoved all of em into just 10 lockers last fall. That’s the only time I’ve ever uh, interacted with her.” JFK explained.

“Treat her nicer this time JFK.” Joan said, looking up from her sketchbook.

“I will I will. I’m uh, pretty sure her sister would kill me if I tried anythin’.” JFK said with his hands raised.

“If you and that girl have a hard time getting along, you could always try the conflict mediation seminar. I think Mr. Sheepman is still accepting new members.” Abe chirped.

“Er uh, thanks?” JFK replied, unsure how else to react to that. Surely it wouldn’t come to that point, right?

“Don’t worry Abe, I think we’re gonna be okay.” Gandhi assured him. 

“Alright, just let me know if you need anything.” Abe said. He then looked down at Cleo who was sitting next to him, “Hey Cleo, wanna share a milkshake? I can see if they have a non-fat version here.”

“No no, it’s alright baby. I’ll have the regular strawberry with you.” Cleo said, taking Abe’s hands in hers. 

“You two gonna get anything?” Joan asked JFK and Gandhi, clearly trying to ignore Abe and Cleo’s conversation.

“I uh, wanna see if that Lemonlime Twist smoothie is any good.” JFK responded before looking down at his boyfriend next to him, “Wanna share it with me baby?” 

“Yeah yeah!” Gandhi said excitedly.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins!!

It was 8:15 pm on a Friday night, and JFK was driving with Gandhi under the dark February sky to a house they’d never seen before.

JFK and Gandhi had talked to their parents about what was going to happen, and while there was some reluctance they were ultimately allowed to drive over to Suiko’s place. 

The house was 15 minutes away from JFK’s place, and it was down some small road with many trees on the side. The snow on the branches of the trees made it look like some kind of winter wonderland, although the houses kinda broke that illusion. JFK had never been able to hear so clearly the sound of snow crunching under his van’s wheels or the feet of small woodland critters, but thanks to his enhanced hearing he was able to now. He could also hear Gandhi lightly tapping on his seat behind the music they were listening to, which consisted of whatever they could find on the radio that was good.

“Jack, I think that’s it.” Gandhi suddenly spoke up, pointing to JFK’s right. JFK made a sound of affirmation before pulling into the driveway of a light pink house. 

It was slightly larger than the average person’s house in this town, which was probably because it housed 3-4 people.  
There were two lanterns in front of the door that glowed a light orange, and without them it would’ve been hard to find it. In the small yard space the house had there was a medium sized cherry tree, a small pond, and a frozen over sozū/scaredeer. The pathway from the house’s garage to the door was made of individual stones. 

The white door was suddenly swung open as JFK and Gandhi stepped out of the van, and the two watched as the one who opened the door, Amelia, ran up to them in a large brown coat.

“Hey hey!! Welcome! Name’s Amelia, welcome to our humble abode! Oh wait a minute, hang on a second!” Amelia said before turning around and cupping her hands around her mouth, “Hey Chiyome!! They’re here!!”

An audible groan was heard from a room upstairs, and after some time JFK and Gandhi saw a short girl in the doorway. She was wearing an oversized sweater, pajama bottoms, soft socks, and lacked the usual mouth covering she wore to school. This left the two vertical scars along her mouth exposed, which had healed quite nicely. Amelia went up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“This is my sister Mochizuki Chiyome, though you probably already know that right?? Chiyome, say hi will ya?” Amelia asked. Chiyome just rolled her eyes, scoffed, then slipped out of her sister’s hold as she headed back inside, “Don’t worry, that’s normal.”

JFK and Gandhi gave each other concerned looks, and stepped into the house after Amelia. Amelia didn’t seem that bad, but Chiyome didn’t even wanna be around them for long. While Amelia was Joan and Cleo’s age, Suiko had mentioned to JFK yesterday that neither her or Chiyome could be trusted in the house alone. They’d lost those privileges when they accidentally almost set the house on fire last summer. Everyone’s shoes were placed by the door, and Amelia led them down the small hallway to the rest of the house.

“Here we have the kitchen/dining room, and next to it we have the living room! There’s a bathroom down that hallway at the other end of the living room on the right side, the other door is to Suiko’s bedroom. Then upstairs, you’ll find my bedroom, Chiyome’s bedroom, an extra bedroom, and another bathroom. I may not be here some nights, so I thought I’d tell you both that now since I don’t think Chiyome would’ve.”  
Amelia explained.

“Uhhh, what if we forget-“

“The bathroom doors are both white, the bedroom doors are blue. Hope that helps!” Amelia chirped before running to the living room and plopping herself down on the sofa, “sorry, I’m just super excited because a new episode of a show I like is coming on soon!”

“You er uh, got any games we could play after or something? Console games I mean.” JFK asked as he walked over and leaned on the sofa with his arms.

“Yeah yeah, a GameCube and some Mario. There’s also a Dreamcast and Sonic if you guys are into that, I’m not but Chiyome is! We’ve also got movies and tv shows and stuff on DVDs!” Amelia explained.

“Don’t tell them about the Sonic games!”Chiyome called from the top of the stairs.

“They were gonna find out at some point!” Amelia called back to her. Chiyome was silent for a moment before the three downstairs could hear her walking away and slamming her door.

“Hey, you two uh, eat something yet?” JFK asked, trying to ease the tension that had been created.

“Suiko left money for pizza on the table! Could you ask Chiyome what she wants JFK? The show’s gonna start in two minutes!” Amelia chirped excitedly.

“What show is this anyway?” Gandhi asked her as he threw himself on the sofa, “Also Fitz, I want pepperoni!” 

“Got it!” JFK called to him as he ascended the stairs. He didn’t clearly Amelia’s response, but he swore he heard the word “Teen” in the show’s name. Once he reached the second floor, he could hear some emo artist’s music coming from one of the bedrooms. 

Alright, now to see if he could get her to actually talk to him. 

He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door without hesitation, not knowing that this was a bad idea. What he saw when he looked in was Chiyome at her room’s desk playing computer games while listening to music through her speakers. She swiftly turned around in her chair, and when she saw who it was she glared at him.

“What do you want?” Chiyome asked, her voice akin to a low warning growl.

“Hey hey, I’m not here to start nothin’. I just came up here to ask what kinda pizza you want.” JFK asked, trying to sound more friendly with his tone.

“I’m not hungry.” Chiyome said flatly, the growl of her stomach a few moments later revealing the truth.

“You should uh, eat something kid. Werewolves like us need it more than regular people do. Otherwise, you could end up tearing your kitchen apart looking for anythin’ with meat. It’s happened to me at least once or twice.” JFK explained.

“Ugh, fine. Sausage and hamburger.” Chiyome grumbled, sinking further into her chair.

“Got it. Hey, what game is that? Pokémon or somethi-“  
JFK was interrupted when Chiyome covered her computer screen with her arms.

“Why do you care? You’re gonna think it’s stupid.” Chiyome growled.

“I didn’t know Pokémon had an er, computer game.” JFK said. He then moved one of her arms to see the screen, but instead of seeing a familiar Pokémon like Pikachu he saw a yellow dinosaur, an orange bat hamster, and a white cat with a ring on its tail, “Which Pokémon are those supposed to be? I don’t recognize em.”

“They aren’t Pokémon, they’re Digimon.” Chiyome mumbled, inwardly preparing for whatever sort of insult she was gonna get.

“Uhhh, and those are?” JFK asked, wondering if this was some kind of Pokémon spin-off or something.

“They’re, uh, like Pokémon but they come from computers. They’re like tamagotchi where you gotta take care of them or whatever. Also, they can actually die.” Chiyome tried to explain, honestly a bit surprised that he hadn’t of started bullying her yet. Isn’t that what most jocks like him would’ve done by now? Wait, how many jocks admitted to knowing things like Pokémon?

“What are these ones then?” JFK asked, pointing at the screen.

“Agumon, Patamon, and Tailmon. I know I know, lame that they all have mon on the end of their names, but they become cooler when they dig- when they evolve.” Chiyome continued to explain. She feared that if JFK knew about how a lot of mechanics in the franchise had “digi-“ at the front of their names, he’d think it’s for little kids or something.

JFK looked around her desk for a second, then he noticed what appeared to be a toy of some kind of Angel-man. Chiyome noticed where JFK’s gaze had gone, and her heart sank a little.

“That’s... what Patamon turns into. It’s called Angemon-“

“Wait wait, how does that hamster thing turn into a human guy??” JFK interrupted.

“I don’t know, how does a fish turn into an octopus? Oh wait, that game hasn’t been localized yet.” Chiyome said. 

Before JFK could ask her what “localized” meant, he heard someone quickly running up the stairs. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that it was Gandhi who’d shown up.

“Hey Jack, you gonna come downstairs and order food or- Wait, is that Digimon?” Gandhi asked, his tone making it clear to Chiyome that Gandhi thought it was lame.

“Great..” Chiyome mumbled to herself.

“Gandhi, that hamster thing can turn into this guy! Also, what’s localized mean?” JFK asked, picking up the toy and showing it to him while also pointing at the computer screen.

“Localized means it’s come over from Japan to America and stuff,” Gandhi explained, then he took the toy from JFK, “that’s kinda dumb. Wait, is that the fox one??”

Chiyome saw that he was pointing at the small Renamon plush sitting on one of her shelves, and she quickly grabbed it before Gandhi could. 

“Quit trying to touch my stuff!” Chiyome barked out before snatching the Angemon from Gandhi’s hand.

“Alright alright, I won’t touch anything els- hold on, is that Parappa?? That looks sick!” Gandhi exclaimed. JFK, who didn’t want Chiyome to throw something at Gandhi, stopped him before he could grab the plush on a lower shelf.

“Don’t touch that one, it’s important to me and expensive.” Chiyome said lowly.

“Ohhh, okay. I get it, I get it.” Gandhi said, slowly backing away. Looking around the room Gandhi saw not only a lot of merch, but merch that he’d never even seen before, “Where you’d even get most of this stuff?”

“Imported them.” Chiyome said carefully, not knowing what Gandhi was gonna do next.

“Some of this stuff looks cool.” Gandhi said, not giving Chiyome a chance to respond before he ran out of the room, “C’mon Fitz!”

“Alright! I’ll uh, be back with food in a bit.” JFK said before he followed Gandhi. 

Chiyome just stood there a for minute, trying to process what the hell had just happened. Those two were being...nice to her? Well, JFK more so than Gandhi. She’d expected much worse than what she was getting, and while she wanted to let her guard down a little she was still nervous something could go wrong. Still though, that went okay.

Her appetite wasn’t back yet, but at the same time her stomach felt like it was inverting on itself. She’d eaten some breakfast and lunch that day, but the amount she ate must not been enough for her anymore. She craved meat more than anything else, but she didn’t have any snacks with meat in her room. With a sigh, she paused her game and walked out of her room. She could hear her sister and Gandhi laughing at whatever show they were watching as she slowly made her way downstairs, apparently they had a similar sense of humor. By the time she reached the first floor, JFK had finished ordering and spotted her as he walked over to the sofa.

“Hey kid, you can join us if ya, er uh, want.” JFK said before he sat himself on the sofa. Gandhi almost immediately moved onto his lap and curled up in a ball, using JFK as a pillow.

“Hang on, this isn’t comfy enough,” Gandhi muttered before slipping himself underneath the red sweater JFK was wearing. A few moments later he poked his head out from JFK’s sweater’s head-hole.

“Short stick, you can’t uh, be fallin’ asleep on me now.” JFK teased.

“Just gimme five minutes.” Gandhi mumbled. He then looked up at JFK with the best puppy dog eyes he could do.

“Okay okay, I’ll wake ya up when food gets here you goof.” JFK responded.

“Cool, cool, thanks babe.” Gandhi said softly, already feeling the tiredness wash over him.

Chiyome, who’d just been listening to this exchange while Amelia shared chips with her, shared a look with her sister before walking around the sofa and plopping herself down. The creeping anxiety that was in the back of her mind started to rear its ugly head, but instead of trying to talk to anyone about it she just drew in on herself.

It was so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If JFK or Gandhi seem OOC then I’m sorry ;;  
> They’re being nicer to her than they would be if she was a human kid, but at the same time they wouldn’t of bullied her even if she was bc Suiko can be intimidating  
> She’s a werewolf like JFK, and being a werewolf comes with really sucky parts so these two would just be huge jerks if they picked on her a lot  
> They’ll still banter though, and as of now Chiyome is still sussing them out in her head to see if they’re good


	3. Blood And Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw man aw jeez

Chiyome had stopped paying attention to her surroundings. Her mind wanted to do anything but think about what was going to happen to her, but it stung like citrus to an open wound. Time was moving by too fast. Before she knew it JFK had moved Gandhi off of his lap so he could answer the door, which woke him up.

“Whu- huh? Food’s here?” Gandhi asked, removing his glasses for a moment so he could wipe the tiredness from his eyes.

“Aw sweet!! I call first piece!” Amelia exclaimed, startling the two other teens on the sofa. She got up and ran to the kitchen to get some plates, which left just Chiyome and Gandhi as the other two got food ready. Chiyome scooted to the left end of the sofa and curled herself up into a small ball, her stomach tightened into knots. 

Gandhi just sat there awkwardly for some moments, taking in what was going on. He knew the expression of worry and apprehension on Chiyome’s face from the nights he’d been there when JFK changed, and some part of him was telling him to say something to her. What was he supposed to say though? He didn’t exactly make a good first impression, but if he was friends with Joan then he’d figure this out too. Sure this girl had some weird interests, but she didn’t seem like a complete weirdo.

“Hey, uh, kid-“

“Would you guys stop calling me kid? I’m 14.” Chiyome interrupted Gandhi, her contemplative expression replaced with one of annoyance.

“Right, got it. I was just gonna ask if you had Mario Kart. We could play a few rounds before 10 if you wanted.” Gandhi said. 

“Uhh, sure?” Chiyome responded, honestly not expecting that. Was this Gandhi’s way of comforting her? Did he do this with JFK on his nights too?

“Cool.” Gandhi replied. 

It was only a minute later that pizza was brought over, and the hunger that Chiyome had overrode her unwillingness to eat much as she practically tore apart the slices. It was honestly kind of embarrassing for her, but seeing JFK do it too made her realize that this was probably just a werewolf thing. Great.

After everyone finished eating, a session of Mario Kart began. JFK and Gandhi were clearly much better at the game than Amelia, while Chiyome seemed to be almost as good as them. Playing that game actually did help Chiyome a little, it made her feel like nothing had changed. JFK and Gandhi were new yeah, but she did stuff like this with her friends. A small smile was on Chiyome’s face during that session, which contrasted her sister getting worked up over her bad luck with shells.

~

Things began to change at around 9:45, and Amelia was the first one to see it.

“You good?” Amelia asked her, much softer than her usual loud voice.

“I feel sick.” Chiyome mumbled. Just looking at the screen was making her head hurt, everything was either too bright or too loud. She would’ve said that this was from staring at the screen for a long time if it wasn’t for her current situation.

“That’s the uh, headache setting in. It’s only gonna get worse until the thing is done.” JFK said, apparently having heard the sisters talking. The “thing” he was referring to was the transformation.

“Great, what else comes with this stupid condition?” Chiyome grumbled.

“Stuff like chest pain, nausea, tightness of the throat, generally feeling like garbage.” Gandhi chimed in.

“...I’m going to the bathroom.” Chiyome mumbled, slipping herself off of the sofa and out of the living room.

Amelia couldn’t focus much on the game anymore, and after a minute or so she just put the controller down. Her once lively expression was becoming one of dread. JFK and Gandhi took the hint, and turned the game off.

“Soooo, Amelia?” Gandhi asked after some moments of no one talking.

“Hm?” Amelia responded. JFK’s better eyesight allowed him to notice that her eyes were becoming glossy from the other side of the sofa. It was as if she’d been trying to be happy until she couldn’t do it anymore.

“What, um- what happened Tuesday night?” Gandhi asked. He didn’t know if this was the right time to ask this question, but it was something that had been on his mind since Wednesday.

“...it’s my fault.” Amelia whispered. She figured that neither of them would hear that, but she’d also forgotten that one of them had excellent hearing.

“How is it, uh, yer fault?” JFK asked, an eyebrow raised.

Amelia was startled by that response, and she looked away. 

“That night she snuck out to the woods through my window while I was gone, the window I should’ve locked up better. Her window has locks because she likes to sneak out, and Suiko doesn’t want her getting hurt. She told me that it’s her fault for going to the woods in the first place, even if the part she went to seemed safe, but..”

“You aren’t the one that er uh, attacked her.” JFK responded before she could continue.

“She wasn’t just attacked, her right a-arm, i-it was-“  
Amelia didn’t finish her sentence, but the two other teens in the room seemed to get what she meant.

“Wait, arms can grow back?” JFK asked, more quietly this time incase Chiyome was listening in. Amelia just nodded before hiding her face with her arm.

JFK and Gandhi just looked at each other, unsure as to what they were supposed to say. They were good at comforting each other, but not people they’d just really met. JFK then gave Gandhi a small nod, letting him know that he would be the one to say something.

“That, er uh, still isn’t your fault. M’ sorry that happened to her.”  
JFK replied, not knowing what else to say.

“Y-Yeah, I know, it’s just-“  
Amelia stopped once her and the two others on the sofa heard the sound of retching from the bathroom, it being accompanied by a large splat. The three of them gave each other panicked looks, then Amelia raced to the bathroom door and opened it.

“Chiyome, what’s going o- oh god!!!” Amelia almost shrieked. That made JFK and Gandhi run over too, and their eyes widened in horror when they saw what had happened.

There was blood all over the sink, and Chiyome was standing in front of it. 

Her legs were buckling from the effort it took to stand, and when she turned to look at the three they could see blood moving down her face from her mouth.

“Is- Is this normal too?!” Chiyome tried to yell, her voice strained.

“Not for me! This must be an uh, thing unique to the type you are or something!”  
JFK replied panickedly.

Chiyome then coughed up a small bit of blood. Her legs then finally gave out, and without a moment’s hesitation Amelia and JFK sprang forward and caught her so she didn’t hit her head on the bathroom floor.

“Could someone get me a wet rag or something?? They’re below the sink!” Amelia asked, her voice sounding frantic.

Gandhi quickly got out a rag and soaked it in water before giving it to Amelia, who then wiped the blood off of her little sister’s face.

“We should clean the blood on the sink too. I er uh, don’t want Suiko to freak. Amelia, where do ya girls keep the towels?” JFK asked.

“There’s some over here!” Gandhi replied, referring to a basket that sat in a dresser next to the bathroom. Once the blood on the sink was taken care of, JFK and Amelia nervously watched as Chiyome rose to her feet.

“I-I’m not letting it happen in here, i-it’s too bright.” Chiyome rasped, her voice shaking.

“Got it.” JFK quickly said. He shot up from his spot on the floor and lifted Chiyome as if she was an angry cat. Amelia looked at him as if he had just stuck his hand in a beehive, and Gandhi watched as JFK carried the confused and annoyed girl upstairs. Gandhi and Amelia carefully followed the two upstairs, then watched as JFK put Chiyome down in front of her bedroom.

“I didn’t need you to do that, but uh, thanks I guess.” Chiyome said awkwardly. If she was gonna be honest with herself though, she probably would’ve just tripped on the stairs and landed on her face if JFK hadn’t of helped.

“No er, problem kid.” JFK said.

Chiyome would’ve corrected him, but there was another issue that was more important.

She couldn’t see where she was going, and walked right into JFK instead of into her room.

“Uh, kid? Your room is that wa-“  
JFK stopped when he saw the state her visible eye was in. It looked like it had completely clouded over, the black pupil now a light gray. JFK then carefully brushed the hair over her other eye aside, and saw that that eye was in the same condition, “uhhh, can you see me?”

Chiyome moved his hand off of her face and shook her head, which made JFK concerned. Why was her vision getting worse instead of better?? He spun her around so that she was facing the opposite way, and as she stepped into her room her heart began to pound. The soft glow of the blue moonlight from her bedroom window was shining on her, and the pain made her feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. 

“Do any of you know what time it is??” Chiyome asked, not sure how much longer she could wait. 

“I’ve got a watch on me, it’s-“  
Amelia went silent as she saw the time change from 9:59 to 10:00, and that silence was soon followed by a cry of pain from Chiyome as she covered her face.

“Don’t er uh, dig into your face!” JFK advised, but when he pulled the now clawed hands away from Chiyome’s face his pupils became the size of pin-pricks.

The reason her eyes were like that was because they were being replaced by new ones. 

Chiyome blinked several times to get the blood out of her new eyes, then her and JFK watched as the old eyes fell from her hands to her room floor.

“Are those her eyes?!” Gandhi almost yelled. JFK looked up at him, then nodded in silent horror.

Amelia immediately ran to see what had happened, and felt a mixture of relief and terror upon seeing her sister’s new eyes. A shrill, inhuman shriek then escaped Chiyome before she fell to the floor in pain.

“Oh god oh god, what do we-“

“Just stay here.” JFK interrupted Amelia.

“Yeah, it helps.” Gandhi added on to that.

Amelia nodded, and moved herself to be in front of Chiyome while JFK and Gandhi sat on the side.

It took three minutes.

That was faster than it was for JFK, but he could tell that the shortened length did nothing to ease the pain. Seeing the transformation happen to someone else in real life made him very uneasy, and before he knew it he felt Gandhi wrap his arms around his right arm. JFK tried to give words of comfort, and he hoped that she could hear them over her agonized cries. Amelia sat in front of her and held her hands, tears moving down her face which she ignored. Horrible cracking and crunching noises filled the air as Chiyome changed into something less and less human. 

When it was over, Chiyome rose to her feet and towered over everyone else. Her fur was a very dark gray while her hair remained black and long. The pupils took up almost the entirety of her eyes, which had also grown larger. She’d gone from being 4’10 to 7 ft, which was short for a werewolf her age but taller than the other three in the room. Her frame was still skinny, but it was still obvious that she was capable of causing great harm. The new tail was long, and snaked around one of her legs. Her pajama bottoms were ripped up, the socks were completely shredded, and the oversized sweater she was wearing was surprisingly intact. The t-shirt underneath wasn’t though, and it now had several large rips in it. With some difficulty Chiyome slipped both of her tops off, not having to worry about doing that since female werewolves only really needed pants. Using her new hands, she brushed the pieces of fabric out of her new chest fur. When her eyes landed on the old pair of eyes on the floor, she lowered herself down and ate them without a moment’s hesitation.

No one knew who should be the one to say something first, so they stayed silent as Chiyome got on her hind legs again and looked around.  
When her eyes rested on JFK and Gandhi, her ears went back a little. She then turned so that she was facing the two and loomed over them. Gandhi was having a really hard time keeping still, but he knew that if him or JFK made any sudden movement right then they could get attacked. Chiyome then lowered herself again so that she was face to face with JFK, who was still sitting.

“Guess yer uh, not short anymore huh?” JFK remarked nervously.

Something in Chiyome seemed to shift, and in a voice much deeper than before she scoffed and turned her head away.

“私は短すぎませんでした。” (I wasn’t too short.) Chiyome mumbled.

“No offense, but weren’t you as tall as me?” Gandhi asked, less on edge by then. He then realized what he’d just revealed and inverted on himself.

“Wait a minute, since when-“

“It’s not what you think it is Jack. I just learned some so I could play new games sooner.” Gandhi interrupted him.

“英語は難しいです。このような。” (English is difficult. Like this) Chiyome explained.

“That’s fine, I don’t know a lot but I think I could help when your sister isn’t here?” Gandhi asked, looking over at Amelia for confirmation.

“Y-Yeah, she just m-might need to make it simple.” Amelia stuttered, still a bit shaken up from what she’d just witnessed.

“You uh- you wanna eat something?” JFK asked Chiyome. 

She just nodded at him, then slowly moved to the bedroom window. It seemed like she wanted to see if there were any critters outside, and she spotted one in the form of a stag. JFK went over to window and spotted what she did.

“Oh yeah, those are good. Well, uh, not raw when you’re a human but-“

“外に出させてください。お願いします。” (Let me go outside. Please.)  
Chiyome interrupted him, pointing at the stag in hopes of getting JFK to understand without words.

“If we let you out, will you promise not to run away?” Amelia asked.

Chiyome nodded, so Amelia stepped forward so that she was in front of the window locks. She then made Chiyome look away so that she didn’t see what combinations were made to get the locks off, and once she was done the Chiyome felt the cold winter air on her back.

“Before you go and er uh, kill that thing, just remember not to get your eyes poked out. A big one almost got my right eye once.” JFK said. 

Chiyome nodded, then slipped out through the window. Using her claws, she scaled down the side of the house like she would with her wall-climbing tools. The stag was too busy trying to find grass to look up, but once it heard the soft crunching of snow its head jolted up. Before the stag could react, Chiyome lunged at it and sunk her teeth into its neck. The critter began to thrash, and that was when Chiyome shook it by the neck violently until it snapped. Once she heard that snapping sound, she violently jerked her head to the side and ripped the stag’s head off. The head of the stag was then tossed aside so that she could start eating from the neck down.

Amelia, who’d covered her eyes during that whole ordeal, peeked out from between her fingers to see her sister eating the fresh kill.

“Usually I just snap the antlers off, but uh, that works too.” JFK said.

“Is it safe to look now?” Amelia asked.

“Wait, I think she’s disemboweling it.” Gandhi said.

As soon as Amelia heard that she looked away again.

“Disem- what?” JFK asked.

“Taking the organs out, wolves eat those first.” Gandhi explained.

“Why don’t I uh, remember doing that?”  
JFK asked.

“If you were all there when eating raw organs you’d probably throw them back up.”  
Gandhi said.

“Didn’t I uh, used to eat glue as a kid?  
I’ve eaten worse.” JFK replied.

“Isn’t there a huge difference between organs and glue??” Gandhi asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Yeah, organs are actually edi-”  
JFK stopped when he saw Chiyome in the window holding several of the organs in her mouth. She’d apparently decided to continue eating in her room. Her room floor was stained with the blood from her claws as she stepped in through the window, and her tail was carrying one of the back legs of the stag. Amelia got Chiyome to wait before putting the organs and leg down so she could lay out towels on the floor. The less blood that stained the carpet floor the better. Once the towels were down, Chiyome settled herself in the middle of the room and continued to eat.

“Soooo, are you two gonna have to take her into the woods?” Amelia asked.

“You mean for huntin’? Yeah, that’s er uh, what me and short stick do. I know of some safe spots.” JFK responded.

“Hear that Zuki? You can still go in the woods at night! Just...not as a person.” Amelia chirped. 

Chiyome didn’t look away from her meal, but she nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Soooo, what are ya gonna do with the rest of that deer?” JFK asked.

“非表示にします。家の裏の。” (Hide it. Behind the house.) Chiyome responded.

“Wouldn’t Suiko smell it when she opens the window? Then again, stuff like that probably comes with living with a werewo-“

“地中に。” (In the ground.) Chiyome elaborated, which got an “ohhhh” from Amelia and a confused reaction from JFK. Amelia translated what Chiyome said for him.

“Hey uh, you want some wata’ or somethin?” JFK asked.

Chiyome stopped eating at that, then she got on her hind legs and slowly walked out of her room. Her arms moved from side to side as she walked, and her tail dragged on the floor. The other three in the room followed her and watched as she started drinking from the second floor bathroom’s sink.

“Uhhh, wouldn’t you prefer the kitchen si-“  
Before JFK could finish he heard deep growling, so he took a few steps away.  
“Alright alright, I’ll let ya continue.”

“Oh jeez, there’s so much blood..” Amelia said to herself. Chiyome had gotten blood stains on her bedroom floor, the hallway floor, the bathroom floor, and the bathroom’s sink.

“You get used to it. Cleaning the blood ain’t that bad either.” Gandhi said nonchalantly.

“What about getting blood off Chiyome herself?” Amelia asked.

“Me and short stick just uh, use a hose! It’s fun!” JFK exclaimed. Hearing that got Chiyome to turn the sink off and lift her head.

“欲しくない。ホース。” (Do not want. Hose.) Chiyome growled.

“You can just bathe like a person then.” Gandhi said while shrugging.

Chiyome just nodded in response, then she started walking back to her room to finish eating.

“Cheeyomay?” JFK asked.

That made Chiyome’s ears swivel, and she looked back at him. That was the first time he’d heard him actually say her name. Yeah he’d said it wrong, but it was better than being called “kid” again.

“What you uh, wanna do before me and Gandhi gotta leave? Woods aren’t an option tonight but I’ll er, see if I can take ya next time.” JFK asked.

“ええと。 ありがとうございました。奥様御寅映画。 “ (Uh. Thank you. Downstairs movie.) Chiyome responded, giving JFK a small smile so that he knew her response was positive. 

“Er uhhh-“

“She said thanks, and that she wants to watch a movie downstairs.” Amelia explained.

“Ohhh, got it! No er uh, problem. You should probably finish eating before we watch somethin’ though. You’ve already gotten a lotta blood up here.” JFK responded.

“You’re not too much better Jack.” Gandhi remarked.

“Nuhuh, I’m getting bettah.”  
JFK responded.

“You sure about that? You’ve left bloody paw prints all over my floors.” Gandhi asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“They were only on the first floor last time!” JFK huffed.

“Yeah, I know, you’re getting better about it. ‘Sides, I’ve done worse to my floors.” Gandhi said, putting his hands on JFK’s face to let him know that he wasn’t that upset.

“Heheh, yeah. Didn’t you set your living room floor on fire once?” JFK asked.

“Bold of you to assume I only did that once.” Gandhi replied.

“Chiyome wait-“  
Amelia stopped what she was saying as she watched her sister move quickly down the stairs with her food, getting blood on the steps as she went.

“Could you guys please get the blood outta the carpets while I bring the towels downstairs?”  
Amelia asked, not giving JFK or Gandhi a chance to properly respond before she headed downstairs as well.

~

Waking a werewolf up to get them to sleep on their bed instead of the sofa was less dangerous than it sounds.

The four of them had watched some dumb action movie, and as they started its sequel Chiyome completely konked out. Transformation took a lot out of a werewolf in the beginning, and her day before that was eventful too. She’d left the hospital and gotten some ice cream with her sisters afterwards, then when she got home she spent a lot of her energy on worrying over the night’s event. Once Amelia had coaxed her sister to bed, she gave JFK and Gandhi the payment Suiko had set aside for them. Five minutes after that, JFK and Gandhi were on the road again after leaving the house.

The night air was colder than it had been when they first arrived, so it wasn’t exactly fun sitting in a cold vehicle while the heat turned on. Gandhi found something amusing out of it though.

“Your ears are bright red dude.” Gandhi snickered.

“No they’re uh, not!” JFK exclaimed, but the flush that had appeared on his face just made the ears even more red. 

This made Gandhi laugh harder, and after a few moments JFK started laughing too. His cheeks, nose, and ears were a bright shade of red. He wanted to see if Gandhi’s face was red at all, but he also didn’t want his van to slip and crash on an icy part of the road. Once the both of them had calmed down and the van had warmed up, JFK gave Gandhi a side glance before opening his mouth.

“You think that er uh, went well?” JFK asked.

“Yeah man! I think we made a pretty good impression.” Gandhi said confidently, his arms behind his head.

“Those girls weren’t uh, half bad either. The only thing I’m wonderin’ is what the kid will be like when her sister ain’t there.” JFK replied.

“Oh yeahhh, that reminds me. She said something to me earlier about not wanting to be called kid since she’s 14-“

“She’s 14?? I thought she was 12!” JFK exclaimed, interrupting Gandhi.

“I thought the same thing man!” Gandhi exclaimed back.

Their chatter went on like that as JFK drove them back into their part of town, the pale blue moonlight shining on him a reminder of what would happen the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the story will be the next time we see JFK and Gandhi babysitting.   
> Wolf Kids 2: Electric Boogaloo


End file.
